


Stanny

by wishywalshy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Coming Out, Cuddling, Cute, Danny is a little obsessed, Detention, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Goofy dorks in love tbh, He just really likes Stiles a lot, I'm new to this, Mr. Harris is a dick, WIP, and stiles is an idiot, as usual tho, i really don't know how to tag this, idk what else, it's just, nothing new there, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishywalshy/pseuds/wishywalshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is still a work in progress. I'll try to update as soon as I can, it's slow goin' though :/ Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stanny

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress. I'll try to update as soon as I can, it's slow goin' though :/ Hope you enjoy!

     I never truly understood him. The kid who always had a stupid grin on his face. His short brown hair was a mess, and his plaid shirt not quite done up properly. Usually it wasn’t done up at all, and he’d be wearing some sort of geeky t-shirt underneath. He only ever wore cargo pants, and old trainers that seemed to have a number of holes in them.  
Of course, this is none other than Stiles Stilinski, the strange seventeen year-old son of the sheriff. To be completely honest, I must say the way he dressed was rather unsightly. Though, there was one thing I always enjoyed looking at; his eyes. They’re sort of a dark hazel brown colour, and there’s just something about them that made him look younger than he really was.   
     When he stands up and stretches, his shirt rises up just enough for me to catch a glimpse of his pale stomach. With that complexion, it’s no wonder he’s constantly getting sunburns. Not that I would know, of course. As he’s walking to the door he stumbles over his own feet, and stops to regain his balance. He’s a little clumsy, and it’s no surprise since he’s always on the bench at our lacrosse games. It’s not until he crosses my path that I realize I’ve been staring at him the whole time. I try to look back down to my work before he sees me, but it's too late. He taps at my desk and says "Like what you see?" and gives me a wink.

  
      _Yes_ . . . I think to myself.

  
     "You wish, asshole!" I try to play it off as a joke, but Mr. Harris doesn't seem to find it funny.

  
     "Mr. Mahealani, you just earned yourself a detention." He sneers,

  
      _Why must he say my last name. It's so long_. . .

  
     "You will meet me in this room at 3:30 _sharp_ after school." The way he enuniates the word sharp makes me wince. The rest of the class snickers and I hold in a curse that could get me another 5 detentions. It takes me a moment to notice that Stiles is still standing at my desk.   
     

     "As for you, Mr. Stilinksi, you will be joining Mr. Mahealani in detention for disrupting the class." Mr. Harris seems to enjoy giving out detentions, like he feeds on the joy of teenagers, and taking away our freedom is just one of the ways he gets his fill. Stiles sighs and turns to leave, throwing the door open and walking out in a huff. What a drama queen. I can't really concentrate on my work, so I sit and watch the clock in anticipation for lunch. 

     It takes what feels like hours for class to finally end, and I rush to pack up my stuff and leave. I navigate my way through the desks, and just as I'm about to walk out the door, I hear Mr. Harris and his harsh reminder.  
     

     "3:30, _sharp_ "

     I roll my eyes and make my way out into the busy hallway. I see my friend Lydia waiting by her locker, chatting up some new guy. I can tell he's interested in her just by the way he's leaning up against the metal door. Too bad he won't know she's only talking to him because she's got nothing better to do. I walk over to where they're standing and give the guy a once-over. He's decent looking but there's no way in hell Lydia would even bother calling him back. I say hi and give him my best attempt at a fake-genuine smile. I pull Lydia away so we can make our way over to the cafeteria, and he shouts out behind us for her to call him.

     "You know it!" she responds.

I chuckle under my breath and mutter "Yeah right,"  
She smacks me on the arm


End file.
